


KorrAsami. CH08. Where Have You Been

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Year of the Goat, 171 ASC, in the first month, Republic City heals from revolution of non-benders versus benders.  Other more personal relationships need to be healed.  Recognition of the past disappointments.  Forgiveness of the present conflicts. Acceptance of the apprehension of the future.  Time for growth.  Or, time for stagnation.  World leaders must deal with past problems which were given to the future generation.  Avatar Korra must "do whatever it takes to protect the world." (Yangchen)  Will her Warrior Mate encourage and support the Avatar?  Or perform her Duty assisting the Kyoshi Warriors in establishing a sanctuary city for refugees?</p>
<p>(Events – AFTER - The Legend of Korra: Book One: Air)<br/>(Events – BEFORE - The Legend of Korra: Book Two: Spirits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog – Live Your Life

****

** **

**Azula Yearns For Mai and Ty Lee**

**Prolog – Live Your Life**

_“We must use time wisely and forever realize that the time is always ripe to do right.”_

_\-- Nelson Mandela_

In the Year of the Tiger, 154 ASC, on the twenty-first day of the second month, with twilight falling, Kyoshi Warrior Azula and Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee returned to Kyoshi Island from a classified assignment to the Southern Water Tribe.  Having earlier loaded enough supplies for their second mission, Azula hovered above the landing site and simply lowered the equipment used for their first assignment.  Azula motioned with her hands that they would continue to Ba Sing Se and their second assignment.  The Kyoshi Warrior motioned – ACK.  And the personal airship of the Guardian of the Avatar left for the Earth Kingdom.  Azula’s old friend, Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee, snuggled in The Blanket – fast asleep.

At day break, Azula rose over the great outer wall of Ba Sing Se.  She knew where the guards would be located and how much time needed to land and go.  Target was the Agrarian Zone near the southern and eastern wall south of Lake Laogai.  An old farm where the Head of the Dai Li had retired.  She gently sat the airship down and woke up Ty Lee.  The farm workers held the ship steady as the Kyoshi Warriors exited.  Ty Lee ran to her ex-lover – the only man she had ever loved.  The father of her younger daughter, Zheng Yi or Justice.  He became a widower one year ago and began writing Ty Lee wanting to “spend their last days together.”  Ty Lee had told Azula about the letters.  Azula said that they would visit him since they had an assignment in Ba Sing Se.  Ty Lee was filled with joy.

Azula nodded.  Dai Li agent nodded.  A wall of stone gently and quickly formed around Ty Lee.  She screamed, “NO!!” as Azula bolted back to the airship. She fired up the burners, the workers released the lines, and the airship lifted into the sky.  Azula heard her old friend screaming,  “NO… ZULA, DON’T LEAVE ME…”  She looked down to see the agent slowly lowering the stone walls.  Ty Lee fell into his arms and held him tightly.  He raised the palm of his hand into the air as a salute.  Azula waved back and watched him cuddling her close to his heart.  They entered his home… “There, My Pet…  My final gift to you.”

Turning do east, she flew over the Great Wall again and circled back to the East Lake near the Serpent's Pass -- to enter Ba Sing Se properly.

An United Forces Destroyer found the wreckage the next morning.  No bodies found or recovered.

* * *

**Notes**

An important message from Kyoshi Guardian Azula.  
  
    Kyoshi Guardian Azula: Okay, Peasants. I am only going to explain this one time and one time only. So simple even Sugar Queen understood. Mind Communication in Mind Bending. 1. Mind-talk, receiving / broadcasting words or ‘text’ only. The basic of the three. Most sentient beings can receive transmission in Mind-talk. However, few can broadcast in it or any of the Mind Communication. 2. Mind-touch, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text’ and adding your five senses. [Like sending images that you are currently seeing] 3. Mind-mate, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text,’ adding your five senses, and emotions, thoughts, and memories -- the rest of the stuff.  
  
    1a. Warrior Pair: Two Kyoshi Warriors who fight for Justice as a team. They fight together, side-by-side, on the same assignments (missions). Friendship or platonic relationship.  
    1b. Warrior Mate: Warrior Pair fighting back-to-back knowing each others movements. An intimate relationship. A companion, confidant and spiritmate.  
  
    2.  Kyoshi Island described as an open society. Age of consent of 16 years old, male or female. Traditionally, Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Pair. Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Mate. But, there was no restrictions on the number. A Kyoshi may have multiple Kyoshi Pairs or Warrior Mates. The population of Kyoshi Island was small becoming a family. All adults were needed to care and educate the children. (A village to raise a child) Also, Kyoshi Island had no legal divorce. Separated Warrior Mates were still considered Warrior Mates.

ANY QUESTION?  [Silence]  Good!!  Peasants... Dismissed!!

**Previous...**

**[KorrAsami. CH07. Reflecting Waters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6959779/chapters/15867745)**

 

 


	2. Bravo Korra Bravo

**Two – Bravo Korra Bravo**

Late in the eleventh month of 170 ASC, Mid-Winter, along the Boardwalk near the Pro-bending Arena, The Guardian of the Avatar walked with serenity and peace enjoying the sunshine and the fresh moist sea air.  Two weeks before, she had dreams and flashbacks of the days when she lived in the Spirit World impersonating Avatar Kyoshi – manipulating and deceiving the world.  During those two weeks, her Warrior Mate also confirmed of having dreams of past transgressions.  Fifty years after she and her Warrior Mate were condemned to perpetual pain, they both have repented and accepted their role as The Guardian of the Avatar. Peace and serenity entered their lives.  Maybe Destiny will forgive them for their past transgressions.  Maybe this was a start.  Three days ago, the Avatar inside of The Guardian discovered one past power had returned.  Full Manifestation.  She told her Warrior Mate who celebrated into the night…  The Child Avatar, “I will celebrate today for myself... to enjoy life once again…”  She mind-kissed her Mate and whispered a thank you.

The Child Avatar wore a casual Earth Kingdom business dress covered with three shades of green – a base of Dark spring green, layered with blended designs of fern green and forest green.  She thought her Kyoshi Warrior Battle makeup would draw attention.  However, for years, Kyoshi Warriors have worn their makeup without their battle armor trying to give the appearance of being normal.  She loosely wore a pistachio green zipped coat with a pointed shoulder, hem and cuff design.  A beautiful present from her Warrior Mate.  The Guardian learned on her own that she could do full manifestation, again.  She had told her Mate who celebrated long into the night.  The Guardian giggled as images of her Mate partying hard flooded her mind.  She spoke to the ocean winds as her Mate slept.  “At most, twelve hours of ’ME’ time.  Thank you for giving me this day for myself.  I love you, Baby Girl.” 

The sound of gale force winds above the Guardian’s head startled her.  “ _Oh no… Not another terrorist attack from the Equalists._ ”  She pulled her naginata from the leather holder and stood defensively triangulating the location of the sound.  Looking up, she saw a body flying out of the upper window of the Pro-bending Arena.  Standing firm and strong, the citizens knew the Guardian demanded attention.  However, all eyes were upon the body flying down from the window into Yue Bay. Her eyes narrowed, “ _AMON, Good Bastard._ ”  He sailed through the air as Appa once did.  One of the perks of being a Kyoshi Warrior was riding on the strong back of Appa.  If Avatar Aang did not approve, Appa had the final say. “ _His musk was so soothing.  Since Appa approved of Baby Girl and me, that should have told Aang that we had repented.  Poor Avatar Aang.  Should have let it go, Avatar._ ”  She heard the **SPLASH** as Amon hit the water – hard. 

Frowning as she remembered the Warriors who lost their lives fighting against these “ _Damn terrorists… Kyoshi was right, 'Only justice will bring peace.’ Avatar Aang could never grasp that concept. Suki did…But too late.  We tried to hold the Peace.  Thousands and thousands of lives… we tried. Toph was right, ‘Best way to stop a rock slide, Twinkle Toes, is before it starts.’_ She smiled – warmly.  “ _I am at Peace with myself.  Seems my Mate is too.  We did our best.  We did our Duty.”_

The Guardian heard the rush of water as the torrent of a flood, turned towards the bay, and witnessed a huge water funnel forming.  “ _Amon – or is it Amon?_   _You were right, Beloved.  You said the leader would be a bender.  I owe you a case of Fire Wine._ ”  She giggled and saw fire balls being shot from the window of the Arena.  She looked up and saw a voluptuous young woman in the arms of “her” man. “ _Oh my… Avatar Korra?  Is it just me, or are you kinda cute?_ ”

 


	3. Third day of the First month -- Goodbye, My Love

**Day 3* – Three**

**Goodbye, My Love**

*Day of the Month

In the Year of the Goat, 171 ASC, on the third day of the first month, the city lights burned brightly in the distance as a solitary figure sat with her legs crossed on top of Aang Memorial Island.  Covering her body, The Warrior wore a full wetsuit with anti-slip booties.  Her hood and gloves rested next to her.   Tonight, The Warrior faced Republic City instead of looking out to Mo Ce Sea.  The crash of the waves from Yue Bay against the rocks soothed her racing mind.  [BONG… BONG… BONG… BONG… …]  The massive clock chimed midnight.

Slowly returning to reality, a lone voice washed over the ocean winds.  “The crisp night air stings.  [Wiped her cheek with her fingers]  Now, only you, Filthy Snow Peasant, my blessed Tom-Tom, and you, Little Zuzu remain.  Don’t worry.  I made peace with all of you… decades ago.   Well let’s just say… My hands are cleaned.  [Sighed]   After the Battle of the Avatars in 120 ASC, Destiny took away my fire and lightning bending.  Considering, I was about to kill Avatar Aang and Zuzu maybe I should feel lucky to be stuck at the age of thirty-five instead of the alternative.  [Smirk]  All I know is I have at least a thousand years to think about my decision… and Avatar Nageku’s transgression…”

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK          

Reminiscing about today’s extravagant victory celebrations, The Warrior began lamenting the fact that she didn’t honor her old friend with such a lavish parade, spectacular fireworks and hundreds of speeches by honorable men and women from around the four nations.  Two weeks ago, The Warrior had received the message from one of the Elders of Kyoshi Island, Zheng Yi.  “Thank you for moving Mother back to Kyoshi Island after her husband died.  She has been so happy these past years. Getting to feel her children and grandchildren.  Wish you had stayed with her. ‘The past is gone… so today may live.’  Azula, she is fading fast.  Please, come say goodbye.” 

The Warrior fired up her personal airship and raced toward Kyoshi Island.  She arrived and spent the last days with the woman who saved her life.  Her confidant.  Her best friend.  Her first Love.  The only person who ever gave her a reason… to live. 

A mere five days later, The Warriors said goodbye.

Zheng Yi closed the door as the Kyoshi Warrior Mates lay beside each other on the huge Mahogany bed from the Royal Palace.  The Warrior Azula dressed in her Fire Nation fatigues.  Ty Lee dressed in forest green silk pajamas.  Ty Lee turned on her side and snuggled tightly to her Love resting her head under Azula’s chin.  She sighed contently.  The Warrior spoke gently and tenderly…

Azula:  Freak, you are the last of The Seven.  You will get an Honorable, Respectful, Dignified funeral.  One that the world will know and remember.

Ty Lee:  [Giggled]  Still being extravagant,  Eh?  Baby Girl.  When I arrived back at Kyoshi Island, the little ones just had to show me the bed that was sent.  Your old bed from the Palace.  [Smiled deeply]   Still had your fragrance.  And your Dragon Lily bath oil.  [Both giggled]

Azula:  Nothing is too good for you, Freak.  [Somber]  You were the first one who ever loved me without conditions.  You came back and pulled me from insanity.

Ty Lee:  You did that, Love.  I just guided you home.

Azula:  [Softly]  I’m scared… Don’t leave me, Ty.  They’re all gone… Suki… Kiku… Migi… Hidari… Meiko… Rika…  Even Mai left me…  [Shivered]

Ty Lee:  [Kissed Azula’s neck]  Baby Girl, we all die.  Even you will one day.  Please remember relationships are what matters in the world.  Please keep in contact with our family.  **Never** lose touch with them… no matter how much they **piss you off**.  [Azula burst into hysterical laughter]

Ty Lee:  [Faint] Good…  I got to hear… your laugh… one last time…  [Exhaled]

Azula regained her composure and felt Ty go limp.  She lay there quietly.

A lullaby hummed warmly in her mind.  The one Ty Lee sang when Azula became anxious calming her spirit.  Then, a sound rang throughout her mind; one she had dreaded for decades.  [Clicktink]  The simple sound of a radio turning off.  The mental Warrior connection severed.  The private channel between Azula and Ty Lee gone – forever…  Now, Azula was truly alone. 

She kissed Ty good night holding her a little longer stoking Ty’s silver long hair.  “You seldom cut your hair.  So soft.  So long.  So damn beautiful.  [Smelled hair]”  She lay Ty Lee’s head on the soft pillows.  “You loved lots and lots of pillows.”  Azula slid from the bed and bowed low holding for a moment.  Then rose.  “Thank you for loving me, Ty.”  Azula left the room and told the Healer. 

Most of their family was in the main room waiting, holding onto each other.  Azula came and held her son close and cried like a baby.  “ _Maybe there is some humanity left inside of me._ ”  Her family comforted her.

 

In the morning, Azula, after consulting with the family, gave her recommendation to the Council of Elders.  She spoke elegantly and firmly, “Last night, Kyoshi Island and the world lost the greatest friend who ever lived.  A friend who sought Peace and Justice.  The greatest mother any of us could ever have.  She fought for her children, my children, and all the children of Kyoshi Island.  Saving hundreds when the Fire Nation attacked.  Personally, my desire would be to have a massive memorial and funeral in the downtown of Republic City.  But that was not her desire.  Ty Lee’s wishes and request are a simple funeral with family and friends here on Kyoshi Island.  My recommendation is this.  Perform the same battle spirit release ceremony that was performed on Kiku the day she died in battle.  Why?  At the time, Kiku was the first Kyoshi Warrior to die in battle in over seventy years.  She was the first of The Seven to die.  Now, Ty Lee is the last of The Seven to die.  The Seven, the first Kyoshi Warrior to see battle in over fifty years.  Suki, Ty Lee, Kiku, Migi, Hidari, Meiko, Rika.  The original Six plus Ty Lee – The Seven.  So, tonight, perform the same battle spirit release ceremony that was performed on Kiku the day she died in battle.  Then let us celebrate the Life of Ty Lee with stories and songs.”   All nine Elders voted to approve of the funeral, memorial, and celebration.  Azula stayed a week then went home to Ember Island.

           END FLASHBACK         

 

Returning to the present and Aang Memorial Island, the winds from Yue Bay blew calmly through her thick long hair. Originally Blackwood in shade.  Now the color of the Silver Birch in the wild forests of the Earth Kingdom.  The Warrior proudly honored her great-grandfather, Avatar Roku.  She wore her hair flowing free now displaying the beauty of her silky white hair.  She spoke calmly, “Only remaining part of me that seems human… my hair still grows normally,” as she pulled her fingers through her soft hair as her old friend once did.   “You made a pledge to me the day I became whole.  You always kept that pledge.”  Images flowed freely through the mind of The Warrior:

Azula:  [Ghostly whisper]  Where have you been, Ty Lee??

Cuddled her head closer to her friend. Caressing Azula’s hair, holding her friend so tenderly… so gently, Ty Lee looked down at her old friend and kissed her forehead.

Ty Lee:  I won’t leave you again, Zula.  [Zula clung to her old friend.]

[Ty turned to the ocean winds, resolute]  I won’t leave you again… Zula.

“When we would separate…  I was always the one who left… you never did.”

Her tender heart shattered with sorrow.  Kyoshi Warrior Azula, Grand Master Swordswoman, Guardian of the Avatar brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees.  The tears came like the summer storms.

 


	4. The Past Is Gone...

1

**Four – The Past Is Gone…**

The day broke and squeezed the nighttime from the Kyoshi sky.  A large sturdy airship glided easily over the waters of the South Sea.  Destination – Kyoshi Island.  The first with the colors of Kyoshi since the era of Suki and the re-birth of the Warriors. Another tool for Avatar Kyoshi to use in protecting, in defending, in keeping safe the weak, the helpless, the powerless.  A Kyoshi Fire Warrior stood watch guiding the great beast.

 “[Inner reflection]  _Avatar Kyoshi, you gave these airships to your Kyoshi Children.  Give us your Wisdom._ [Sigh]  _I will be home soon, Mother.  I miss you so much.  You never told me if you forgave your Warrior Mate._ [Smiled] _Then again, you once told me you have secrets that you must keep in order to protect me and keep me safe._ ”  Turning the wheel slowly, she captured the nuances of the ocean winds. “ _Close to sunrise.  Hope Korra gets here in time.”_  

With the power source of lethargy, a presence slowly descended upon The Warrior.

Korra:  [Scratching her butt]  UGH! One… two…  One… two… One… two…one…  OWWW.   [Hit shin on a pipe, stumbled] What the FLAMEO!!  Stupid pipe!!  [Flamed the pipe]

The Warrior:  [Looking forward, dispersed the flame]  Good morning, Avatar.   We’re still retrofitting the airships.  So watch out for the pipes and other surprises.

Korra:  [Stuck out tongue, knelt to heal herself]  What is the reason for waking me up this early?  [Drooped head]  The morning… **_…is…_** …evil.

The Warrior:  The sun is emerging.  I wanted you to see the multiple colors.

Korra:  [Rose, moved beside The Warrior]  I grew up here.  And have seen the sunrise over the South Sea – many times.

The Warrior:  [Smiled]  Have you seen it at 2,200 meters (7217 feet) above the Sea?

Korra:  [Softly] Point taken.  [Turned toward the front, looked out the windows]

The Warrior:  You won’t be disappointed, Avatar.  You’ll know what you’re waiting for.

 

The Avatar  pouted with her bottom lip, ppppfffttt.  And stared.  Watching.  Waiting.  Looking.  Watching.  Waiting.  Looking…. Strumming her fingers on the console.  Then she saw what she saw.  A thin, faint line at the bottom of the horizon.  Grayish-blue.  Just lighter than the night sky.  Seemingly, hovering over the sea.  Then the line quickly rose.  A lighter grayish-blue followed the line as it pushed the night sky upward.  The Avatar’s pupils dilated.  The Warrior observed The Avatar like a mother discovering the wonder in her daughter’s spirit.  A little red flame appeared over the head of The Avatar.  Floating.  Glowing.  Pulsating like a heartbeat. 

Faster the line climbed.  Higher and higher.  The eyes of The Avatar locked on target. Her breathing slowly increased.  The flame softly flashed.  The pace quickened. 

“No way.”  The Avatar’s neck slowly moved upwards.  The pulse of the flame hastened.  The line accelerated second by second.  The Avatar’s mouth opened in awe.  The flame grew brighter – twinkling.  The velocity of the line was amazing.  The Avatar’s hands clinched as her feet fidgeted.   The Avatar inhaled deeply holding her breath.

The line shot over the airship like the mighty air bison.

[whwhWHWHOOOOOOSHSHshsh] 

The Avatar exhaled with passion.  The flame vibrated then [POP] into tiny fireworks showering onto The Avatar.  Her hair sparkled as she absorbed her essence…

Korra:  Wow, the Twilight Line.  [Turned to The Warrior]  My Father would talk about it when I was a little girl.  He would tell me, ‘Where the Light becomes the Dark and the Dark becomes the Light, balance is achieved.  Everyone has Dark and Light inside of them, finding the balance brings harmony.’

The Warrior:  [Smiled]  I met your father when he was your age.  You have his spirit.  Both so wild and free.  Wanting to change the world.  Frustrated in the world for being stubborn.  For refusing to grow.  Reluctant to change.

Korra:  [Frown]  After all that Amon did.  Hurting people.  Destroying lives.  And still the Five Nations don’t see the pressure between benders and non-benders.  Amon was not the first ‘freedom fighter.’  I’m sure He won’t be the last.

The Warrior:  [Stern]  Shush up!!  Making me depressed before breakfast.  Come on.  I heard you can eat and eat.  I’ll buy you the first round of breakfast…  [The Warrior chuckled while the hands of a proficient Helmsman glided with stealth around the pilot wheel]  Steady as she goes, Helms.  [Helms, ‘Roger, Commander’]

Korra:  [Being pulled by Huoyan]  But… Isn’t breakfast free?  [Helms chuckled]

Captain:  Steady, Helms.  We are at the point of planned descent to final approach.

Helms:  Aye Aye, Captain…  Do you wish me to initiate?

Captain:  [Smiled with joy for her wonderful crew]  Yes… And be alert.  Our Sister Ship has left the Airfield.  The procedure is for them to fly above and to our left as we land.

Helms:  Aye Aye, Captain…  [To herself]  _Pass to the right just like on the seas._

 

Moments before the new day song, an airship launched from the new Kyoshi Island Airfield.  The ovation of the Kyoshi People could be heard all the way to Republic City.  Being the first airship to land and the first to launch from the new airfield, the Captain proudly proclaimed the wonderful milestone to the ecstatic crew…  The explosion of hollering, yelling, whoops and shouts startled the CEO of Future Industries.  Elder Warrior Zheng Yi  snickered from the amusement of her new Kyoshi Warrior, Asami Sato.

Zheng Yi:  [Watching out the front windows, chuckled]  You haven’t jumped that high since you first saw our new airships.  I thought you knew Kyoshi Corp purchased the confiscated ones.

Asami:  [Stood beside her Elder]  Sure I knew… Was still unnerving to see the Equalists Airships flying overhead.  [Shivered] So many of them in flight.  Just bad memories for all of us.

Zheng Yi:  Marvelous relief for the citizens… They were leaving Republic City.

Asami: [Turned towards her Elder] I hope some closure came. I relaxed when they faded into the horizon.

Zheng Yi:  All should have their new colors by the end of the month.  What was used for destruction will bring Hope to the world.  [Asami sighed in relief]  Look up!  In the distance, the first one with our colors sparkles in the morning sunrise…  Looks like they are starting their landing procedures…  We should pass them as we climb to cruising altitude.  [To herself as she stared at the Sister Ship]  _Avatar Kyoshi, we the Council are doing our best to follow your directives.  Fear and indecision brings hesitation.  We cannot perceive the end game of your prophecies.  Our willingness to endure – falters._

Avatar Kyoshi:  [Mind-mate]  **_Patience, my Daughter.  Continue your vigilance._**

 

Midnight in Republic City.  Thousands of kilometers east of United Republic, daybreak cracked the horizon in the territories of the Southern Water Tribe.  Kyoshi Fire Warrior Nenryō and Kyoshi Water Warrior, Healer Zen.  Warrior Mates and intimate companions since 120 ASC.  Senior Elders of the Council of the Kyoshi Alliance called into Duty for a critical assignment.  Both trudging through the snow of the largest recorded blizzard.  Tugging the reins of their tired camel yaks trudging behind.  South Pole.  Searching for an allusive leopard cub.  The winds howled.  The visibility became nonexistent.  Zen jerked as Nenryō destroyed the silence.

Nenryō:  [Huddled in her Kyoshi, green-gold anorak] Sure, join the Council.  Easy cushioned assignment.  Nothing but arguments all day… and night.  Food.  Wine.  Debate.

Zen:  [Concentrating on the water shield surrounding them]  Whine.  Whine.  Whine.

Nenryō:  [Mumbled] Two bottles of Fire Wine, please.  With some Kyoshi cheese and crackers… OW!

Zen:  [Water whipped Nen’s ear]  Hush, Nen.  This is serious.  Keep alert… 

 

In 102 ASC the search for Fire Lord Zuko’s mother ended.  She and her family returned to Capital City.  Freedom fighters attacked desiring to restore Lord Ozai to his proper place as Fire Lord.  Mai, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors defended the royal family defeating the uprising.  However, Mai would leave Fire Lord Zuko – again.  His heart crumbled…  Suki comforted the Fire Lord after Mai departed.  A relationship developed becoming intimate.  Suki soothed the Fire Lord’s heart restoring his confidence and increasing his contentment.  

Finally, the completion of her assignment came.  Suki left the Fire Nation and returned to Kyoshi Island.  She gave birth to her first child – a daughter, Nenryō, a fire bender.  Suki wrote Fire Lord Zuko celebrating the birth of their daughter.  She desired for him to bless Nenryō.  But, he simply sent a sealed scroll to Kyoshi Island.  He denied fathering Nenryō writing...  “Suki, you are mistaken.  I am not the father of your daughter.  Must be a simple bastard child born from an outcast prostitute and a snow peasant.”  His passion deceived. Her compassion wasted.  Suki’s heart shattered.  She never again trusted the Fire Lord.  Her Warrior Mate became the father of her daughter.  Nenryō was raised in the ways of the Kyoshi Warrior and the Southern Water Tribe.

Nenryō became the first crossover bender.  Her grandmother, Suki's mother, taught Nenryō fighting water techniques from Southern and Northern tribes.  Her grandmother was so impressed that she recommended all Kyoshi Benders to know one more bending style to complement their native one.  Offensive and defensive.  "Know your enemy."  Nenryō has used water bending moves to defeat fire benders and earth benders more experienced than her.  Suki said her daughter’s flame flowed like water...

In 104 ASC, Suki’s treasured friend, Ty Lee, gave birth to her first child – a daughter, Zen, a water bender.  Overjoyed, Suki asked her mother to train Zen in Kyoshi Healing.  Zen flourished maturing into a powerful Master Kyoshi Healer and Kyoshi Warrior.  Ty Lee greatly cherished her Mentor.  For Suki’s Honor and Respect, she stated ‘unknown’ as the father of her daughter.  For Ty Lee’s Honor and Respect, Sokka remained silent.

During her teenage years, Nenryō grew formidable and intimidating.  The weak, the helpless, the powerless feared her.  Her childhood friend, Zen, grew pleasant and tranquil. At the age of sixteen, the daughter of Ty Lee accepted an assignment in Ba Sing Se.  Persuading her best friend to join her, they bonded.  Two shall become One.  Nenryō released her resentment of the Fire Lord becoming a compassionate, powerful protector.  Warrior Mates have a tendency to heal old wounds.

Nenryō:  [Rubbing her ear]  What’s wrong, Honey.  You seldom wear ‘anxiety.’

Zen:  [Stopped and healed Nen]  I am stressed.  The increasing number of reports of Shadow Ghosts attacks.  They are moving closer to the capital.  [Kissed Nen’s ear, continued their journey]  The population of the Southern Water Tribe increased a hundredfold after the end of The War.  Protecting the expansive territory has become difficult.  I’m anxious for our people.  Originally passive only haunting the frozen forest, the Shadow Ghosts became ruthless attacking trappers and their families.

Nenryō:  Maybe they sense something coming.  I have felt the nervousness of the animals.  The wolves and the polar leopards are restless.  Zheng Yi doesn’t feel anything physically different in the land.  All I feel in the spiritual realm is tiny ripples like vibrations in a deep pond.

Zen:  [Closed her eyes]  Yes… Now I see them.  Very small.  Insignificant.  But growing.  Focusing near the South Pole.  [Looked into Her Mate’s eyes]  Let’s find our allusive leopard cub and go investigate the frozen forest.

 

The galley centered the living quarters of the crew.  Located close enough for starving Kyoshi.  And stocked with the finest cooks and delectable foods.  The bridge of balance and power between the Spirit World and the Physical World finished her fourth course of breakfast thanking Commander Huoyan for her hospitality.  “BUURRRPP!!!”

Huoyan:  [Chuckled]  Just like your father.  Just like my children.  I’m glad to know that your expression is a complement to the Kyoshi and Southern Water Tribe.  Finished??

Korra:  [Muffled, finishing a third omelet] Well, I could eat some more sausage patties…

Huoyan:  KORRA!  Save some for the crew.  [Korra jerked.  Huoyan smiled]

Korra:  Okay… Just this time.  Hope lunch is soon.  [Both laughed]

Momentary silence filled the void.  Avatar Korra turned away from the Commander.

Huoyan:  So, you and Mako are the talk of the town?  Going to parties and receptions from the President and prominent citizens.  [Korra blushed]  Avatar Aang shun the accolades.  Seems you’re accepting the fame… with Dignity and Grace.

Korra:  [Uncomfortable]  Please, Commander, with due respects… Don’t.  My father and mother taught me that fame is fleeting.  You know that I became The Avatar to help people.  Not for the accolades.  If not for the support and friendship of Asami, I would have fled to the South Pole after the Equalists Revolution.  She showed me that these rewards were for the people of Republic City.  Their way of celebrating with us.  [Turned toward Huoyan]  Lives lost.  Property destroyed.  But the worst… Trust devastated.

Huoyan:  [Inner]  _Thank you Tenzin for introducing Avatar Korra to me.  You have been a great friend, a wonderful ally to the Kyoshi People.  May she learn the “real” history with the help of the Air Nomads and the Kyoshi Warriors._ [Spoke]  You are correct, Avatar.  The Equalists Revolution started long before Amon.  Kyoshi Warriors deem this Era of Chaos as The Badlands Wars.  The time after the end of the Hundred Year War to the present.

Korra:  [Filled with intrigue]  The historical authors record peace from the time of the end of The War.  Avatar Aang with Fire Lord Zuko created the United Republic of Nations to bring balance and understanding between benders and non-benders.  I read nowhere of a continuing ‘War’ being waged.  Local conflicts.  But not organized globally…

Huoyan:  [Leaned her forearms onto the table and gazed into the essence of The Avatar]  Some Wisdom from my Mentor and Weapon’s Master, Warrior Princess Mai…  “History is created by the Powerful and Rich to restrain the poor, the weak, the powerless.  Suppress the revolution by pacifying the population.  Tell them what they want to hear and nothing more.”

Eight count pause.

Korra:  [Amazement, humbly replied]  Whoa!  Thank you for your Wisdom, Commander Huoyan.

Huoyan:  [Smiled] Now you understand ‘why’ the Council granted you full access to the Kyoshi Archive.  Please use this power – prudently.  [Korra smiled]

Pots and pans clanged and trays shuffled. The sound of breakfast eggs, omelets, sausage, bacon, hash browns, fruit slopped onto said trays.  Followed by mumbling, grumbling, chuckling, discussing noises from the crew coming to life.  Most sat around the Commander and The Avatar.  But none sat at their table.  Commander Huoyan smiled as she whispered to Korra, “Seems to have become quite busy in here.  Let’s retire to my quarters.  We have your assignment to discuss.”  Avatar Korra accompanied the Commander.

 

Rising into the bluish-gray sky of sunrise, 1250 meters (4100 feet) above the South Sea,  an airship with the red and black markings of the Equalists cruised from Kyoshi Island to Warrior Island.  Part of the airship fleet purchased to enhance the prominence of the Kyoshi among the world leaders.  A gift from Avatar Kyoshi.  An airship secured to persuade the world that “Only justice will bring peace.”

Near the front next to her Elder, a Rookie Warrior smiled with anticipation trying to be patient during the ride to Warrior Island.  From her left and 300 meters (984 feet) below her, Asami observed their Sister Ship.  Green with golden trim.  Floating through the air like a puffy cloud.  She stretched her hand nearer to the window and lightly touched it.  Softly, “Korra?” 

Curiosity captivated the Elder as the whisper passed her ear.  Turning toward her Rookie, Zheng Yi replied, “[To herself]  _Only the Council knew of The Avatar_ ’s _mission to Kyoshi Island.  Their Integrity grounded into the bedrock of the Kyoshi.  Is Asami wishing for The Avatar or truly sensing her. Amazing._   [Puffed air at Asami who shivered]  Are you thinking of the Avatar?  Longing to be with her?  You recently became Warrior Pair.  I enjoy watching both of you sparring together as a pair.  You complement each other, exquisitely.”

Asami:  [Rhythmical]  No… well yes… Yearning for her presence.  Longing to hear her voice.  [Blushed] I thought I felt her whisper my name.  Guess I was daydreaming.  I am tired from the testing.  [Pulled hand back]  Thank you, Elder Zheng Yi, for believing in me.

Zheng Yi:  [Smiled, turned to leave]  With great authority comes great responsibility.  You are the youngest Outcast Enforcer in the history of the Kyoshi.  I have faith that you will Honor and Respect that authority.  I am returning to my quarters.  Elder’s responsibilities to perform.  [Chuckle]  Join the Council.  Easy cushioned assignment.  Yeah, right… 

Zheng Yi left Asami contemplating her thoughts watching her reflection in the window.

The smile washed from Asami’s face as the Sister Ship faded beneath her.  Regret splashed her eyes filling them with moister.  “I am sorry I hurt you, Water Girl.  My jealousy of Mako blocked my judgement.  [Frowned]  No excuse, Sato…  You desire Korra all to yourself.  No sharing.  [Lowered head]  So damn selfish, Sato.”

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

Warrior Island, five days ago, Asami Sato had finished her testing to become a Kyoshi Warrior.  Since she was a little girl, Asami read about the adventures of the original Seven.  Suki and her Warrior Sisters launched the re-birth of the Kyoshi Warriors.  When Asami arrived at Warrior Island, the Elders gave her limited access to the Kyoshi Archive.  The little girl gathered and studied the information from the ancient books and scrolls digesting every word.

Two days later after Asami completed her testing, she was allowed to contact Korra via a radio transmission.  She was excited to talk with her best friend dropping the microphone twice.

Asami:  [Picked up the microphone]  Sorry again, Water Girl.  I’m so excite to hear your voice.

Korra:  Me, too.  Just be careful with their equipment.  You break it.  You pay for it.  [Both chuckled]

Asami:  You should ask permission to study the Kyoshi Archive.  So much information.  Some scrolls are dated before Avatar Kyoshi.  I researched the old legends to find the accuracy of the tales.  I found how The Guardian came into being.  [Explained the process in too much detail]

Korra:  [Broke into the conversation]  Yeah, I’ll ask Commander Huoyan for access… [Sarcastic]  Since _I am_ the Avatar.  Master Tenzin still pressures me into meditation.  Although Avatar Aang contacted me, I am still not able to enter the Spirit World.  Rather depressing.

Asami:  [Interrupted]  That’s great.  But, my time is short.  There is a second Warrior for the Avatar.  The Protector.  The Archive stated that Warrior has not been pledged.  Want to pledge with me to become The Protector?  We would be like The Guardian.  Protecting the world for several centuries.

Korra:  [Mumbled]  Yes, happy you thought my life was great.  [Louder]  What are you babbling about.  I don’t want to be like The Guardian.  I am The Avatar.  You know.  The guardian and protector of the Spirit and Physical worlds.

Asami:  I know that.  But this way we both would be protecting the worlds together… for centuries.  Fighting back to back.  Getting to grow as friends.

Korra:  [Interrupted]  Are you listening?  Since I was a little girl and discovering my fire and earth bending powers, I have desired to become The Avatar.  I have trained for years with the best Master benders to become the protector of the worlds.  Asami, this is my dream.  This is my Duty to the world.  My destiny.  I do not want to be like The Guardian.  I am The Avatar.

Asami:  But I thought we could be together…

Korra:  [Frustrated]  DROP IT, ASAMI. I’m not becoming The Protector.  With you or anyone.  Just… drop it.

Asami:  [Four count silence, softly]  Okay, Avatar.  I am told my time is up.  My testing is complete.  I hope to have good news for you.  Bye.

Korra:  [Compassion]  I don’t own you, Asami.  Do as you please… If you want to become The Protector, I will support you.  Just… don’t rush into this idea.  I care for you.  And don’t want you hurt.  Besides, our friendship can still grow and mature.  [Giggled like a little girl]  Maybe more than friends.  See you soon, Fan Girl.

Asami:  Okay, I love you, Water Girl.  Bye.  [click]

           END FLASHBACK         

 

[Kerchunk, glingching, chink-tah, chink, kerchinkah]   “… you see that is the main reason the Captain has the larger Commander quarter.”  Commander Huoyan escorted The Avatar into her modest Captain quarter and closed the door.  “Please take a seat. I leave the lamp on for nostalgia purposes.  My mother, Ty Lee, had two cushioned chairs between a round table.  She felt dignitaries would relax their defenses while sitting in a poofy chair.  [Korra chuckled]  The lamp was mother’s.”

Korra rested in the chair closer to the door.  “I’m sorry for your lose, Commander.  I am glad the Kyoshi had a private service for her.  More intimate.  More personal.  From what my parents told me… She put family first.”

Quietly, Huoyan reclined in the second chair.  The engines produced a low hum throughout the still room.  The Commander reflected  on the past couple of weeks.  Meditating.  Korra closed her eyes focusing on her heart, feeling the air flowing into her lungs, releasing her breathe through her lips.  First time in days she spent time for herself.

Tranquil thirty two count.

Korra opened her eyes to a smile.

Huoyan:  Good to see you do take care of yourself… spiritually.  Meditation produces power inside of the Warrior.  A clear mind during battle brings stability, strength.  Maybe you will win the battle.  Maybe you will lose.  But peace-of-mind cannot be taken away from you.  Unless you surrender it.

Korra:  Thank you for allowing me to learn from the Kyoshi.  When I finally enter the Spirit World, my desire is to spend several days listening to Avatar Kyoshi.  Master Tenzin has been patient with me.  But, I still have not been able to transition to the Spirit World.  [Looked down]  Rather frustrating.

Huoyan:  Avatar, you have a drive and a determination to break through this setback.  Have faith in yourself.  The Kyoshi do.  [Korra smiled raising her head to meet the Commander’s eyes]

Korra’s eyes flashed white as the snowcaps on the mountains near the South Pole. “Asami?”  Korra looked deeply into The Commander as her eye’s flashed white, again.  “Fan Girl?”

Surprise captivated The Commander, “Korra?? Is something wrong?  You entered the Avatar State then said, ‘Asami?’  Your voice sounded troubled.”

Korra:  [Blinked]  A few days ago, Asami and I talked through the radio.  We kind of had a verbal fight.  [Sheepish grin]  Well, a shouting argument.  I felt Asami’s essence flow inside of me.  Sorrow.  Remorse.  Regret.  [Silence]

Huoyan:  [Internal]  _Amazing.  She channeled her Warrior Pair.  Soon, they will become One, Warrior Mates._   [Comforting]  Korra, my Warrior Mate and I have heated arguments – literally fire, smoke, burnt furniture and clothes.  Not a pretty sight when fire benders get pissed off.  [Korra burst into laughter, Huoyan smiled]  We are still best friends…  Wait for her to come home.  Then celebrate her return.

 

Silent hum of the engines.  Korra stared at Huoyan.  Studying.  Curious.  The mother inside Huoyan came through…

Huoyan:  [Firm]  Korra, I’m sure your parents taught you that staring at someone… is not polite and not appropriate.

Korra:  Please forgive me for staring.  [Turned away]  When I have been with you, our time is professional.  Avatar and Commander.  This quiet time with you makes me… …uncomfortable…

Huoyan:  [Soften]  Regardless of what Master Tenzin says, I don’t bite.  Korra please call me Huoyan. 

Korra:  Thank you… Huoyan.  [Nervous sigh, turned back]  Reason I was looking at you, studying your face.  To me… You look 30 or 35 years old.  But you have three grown daughters, and several grandchildren.

Huoyan:  [Relaxed, laughed]  You are correct, Korra.  I look good for my age – don’t you think?  Born in 92, I should look like a grandmother about seventy nine years old.  Not one of her granddaughters.  [Korra looked in awe]  For every thirty days you age, I age one day.  One side effect of witnessing the birth of The Guardian.  Since I am a grandmother, I will read you a ‘bedtime’ story.  [Smiled]

Avatar Korra wore the face of a child absorbing the wonderment of the world.  Anticipating a fantastic tale of romance and drama, her eyes twinkled in the soft light. 

The oldest active Kyoshi Warrior wore the face of worry, sorrow.  A survivor of the Hundred Year War. A battle weary veteran of the Badlands Wars.  Time and time again, her hope of Peace was demolished.  Why did she think that this time… would be different.  Commander Huoyan turned away from The Avatar and slipped into the past…

Huoyan:  Warrior Princess Azula sincerely desired the help of Avatar Aang.  She pleaded her case to him.  How the Earth King had become corrupt.  How he had horded the tax treasury for his own personal pleasures.  Showing off his pride in his own heroic achievements.  While his subjects died and rotted in the filth and mire of the slums in the outer ring.

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

A fist slammed onto the table.  Air Temple Island.  Winter 119 ASC.  Community room used for meditation and meals.  Two ancient antagonists battled over a disagreement.  This time the war was verbal.  Both glared at each other.  The Air Acolytes swiftly left the room…

Azula:  Don’t give me this crap that The Avatar is neutral IN INTERNAL MATTERS!!!  [Eyes narrowed, breathing increased, fire trickled from her teeth]  You put my brother on the throne of the Fire Nation!!  Kind of think that’s not being NEUTRAL!!!  You think, Avatar Aang?

Aang:  [Calm, serene]  That was different, Warrior Azula.  The current Fire Lord at the time sought to destroy the remainder of the Earth Kingdom.  Lives were at stake.  The balance of the world had to be restored.

Azula:  [Interrupted]  Blah, blah, blah…  Same pain in the neck argument for the past two decades.  Seems you only help those who can payback that help.

Aang:  [Becoming exasperated]  All materials received by donors are voluntary.  Nobody pressured them into bestowing their good fortunes or bountiful harvests.

Azula:  [Sat back and rolled her eyes]  Stoics response, Avatar.  Back to my request for assistance.  My case against King Kuei had been in the courts for a decade.  The courts of the Earth Kingdom ruled in my favor.  I defeated King Kuei in public battle and defeated his champion in public battle.  According to the Law of Usurpation of the Throne, I am the rightful Queen of the Earth Kingdom.  All I ask of you is to persuade the King of the Earth Kingdom to do the Honorable and abdicate his throne.    

Azula:  [Sat forward and continued]  King Kuei did not defeat me in a public battle as the terms of the Law states.  He is an illegal King.  Lives at stake?  He is suppressing the weak, the helpless, the powerless of his Kingdom.  Letting them suffer, starve, and die so he can horde all the wealth.  King Kuei is just a greedy bastard who is a power hungry lunatic…

Aang:  [Grin]  You should know one when you see one…

Azula:  [Ty Lee smirk]  Says the prideful bastard who thought he saved the world… All by himself.  Seems like you had forgotten that Sugar Queen beat me during the Agni Kai… Not Fire Lord Zuko. 

Aang:  [Quiet disdain toward his adversary]  He is Fire Lord… and you are not.

Azula:  [Rose to leave]  As a Senior Elder of the Kyoshi Alliance, I notify you, Avatar Aang.  IF King Kuei of the Earth Kingdom does **_not_** abdicate his throne by spring of 120…  The Kyoshi Alliance will take the throne by force.  When we attack this corrupt King… Do Not interfere with our internal matters.  You have been warned, Avatar.

Not waiting for a response, Warrior Princess Azula spun on her foot like a seasoned ballerina and left Air Temple Island.

           END FLASHBACK         

 

Huoyan:  [Whimsical sigh]  Days later, Avatar Aang placed his full support behind King Kuei stating that he was the legitimate monarchy of the Earth Kingdom.  That the King’s leadership and guidance ushered the Earth Kingdom into an Era of Lasting Peace. 

Huoyan:  [Contempt]  The Avatar never outgrew being a naive little child.  Trusting in 'something will happen to bring balance' – avoid and evade.  By the time The Avatar awoke from his utopian dream, the Peace of the world was lost.  Leaving the next generations to Fight for the Peace.

Huoyan:  [Relaxed, leaned back into the soft cushion of her chair, and turned toward Avatar Korra]  The battle for the Throne came in the summer of 120.  United Forces and The Fire Nation against the Kyoshi Alliance and the Militia from the outer ring.  Yes, Avatar Aang teamed up with Fire Lord Zuko against Warrior Princess Azula.

Huoyan:  The intense battles shifted from the professional soldiers to the loosely band of comrades fighting for their freedom, their dignity, their families.  Finally, the Kyoshi Alliance breached the inner ring of Ba Sing Se capturing King Kuei.  He immediately abdicated his throne saving himself and his family.

Huoyan:  [Somber, face drooped]  Then The Avatar arrived with the entire fleet of Fire Nation airships.  The Kyoshi Alliance and the Militia fought valiantly.  Many were lost.  The Avatar won.  Guess the history books forgot to mention that he sided with a dictator.  A bully.  A tyrant…   

Avatar Korra squirmed.  Eight count pause. 

A delicate voice broke the silence. Huoyan, “The last casualty was Warrior Azula.  Alone in the throne room.  Admiring the view of King Kuei kneeling at her feet, Azula let her defenses down.  With stealth, Katara ambushed her from behind.  She revealed her power to blood bend without the full moon and seized Azula.  Hearing the commotion, I rushed into the throne room to protect My Queen.  The Dai Li betrayed the Kyoshi Warriors – once again.  They captured me using rock gloves and earth bended the rocks surrounding me.  Trapped in the pyramid, I witnessed the entrance of The Avatar.”

Huoyan lowered her head breathing heavily.  Avatar Korra felt her apprehension. When The Commander’s head rose, a tear washed down her cheek. “Avatar Aang ambled into the throne room and gazed at the Queen of the Earth Kingdom.  He smirked.  Wide eyed, terror permeated Azula.  Avatar Aang entered the Avatar State, burned his gaze at Azula piercing her essence.  And unleashed his full wrath.  Forming an air bubble around her head, he sucked the life-force from Azula’s lungs…”

Korra, “…no…”  Something inside of her knew Huoyan spoke the truth.

Huoyan lamented, “Yes, Avatar.  I was there.  Frozen in a rock pyramid by the Dai Li.  Appalled by the arrogance.  Flabbergasted at the ruthless disregard for life.   Astounded by the fact…  The resentment of The Avatar controlled his being taking revenge on the one who murdered him – Princess Azula.

Avatar Korra placed her hands into her lap feeling the anger building inside of her.

Huoyan lowered her gaze, “Avatar Aang passed out.  Katara escaped with him.  Within moments, Azula began to glow.  A dazzling blue flame expanded from her chest.  Permeating her body.  Blazing brighter and brighter.  Last image I saw…  White glistening sapphires exploding from her heart.  The light searing my eyes shut. The sound exploding my rock prison.  The heat vaporizing my body.  Then I felt… serene emptiness.”

Raising her gaze to meet the stare of The Avatar, Huoyan concluded,  “I woke in the arms of Guardian Azula.  We reclined on the floor.  She snuggled me against her chest.  Tenderly cradling me.  Weeping inconsolably.  She held me close while humming a lullaby.  Reciting these fragile words… ‘I am so sorry, Little Flame.  I am so sorry…’  ”

The Avatar caressed her tears from her cheeks

Commander Huoyan offered one last warning to The Avatar.  “ _Everything_ is not what it seems, Avatar.  Think for yourself.  [Avatar Kyoshi’s Voice]  **Remember, Avatar.  You always have a choice.  Always!!** ”

 

### Notes:

1\. DiMartino, M. D. (Writer), Konietzko, B. (Writer), Ryu, K. IDirector), & Santos, J. D. (Director). (May 12, 2012). And The Winner Is... The Legend of Korra, Book One: Air]. In M. D. Montgomery, L (Producer). Burbank, CA, USA: Nickelodeon Animation Studios.

2\. Character images made with <http://www.dolldivine.com/rpg-heroine-creator.php>

 


	5. Pardon Us

**Five – Pardon Us**

  _"Republic City, top of Aang Memorial Island, time of day -- or night depending on your perspective -- 4:13 Morning Time.  Baby Girl peacefully slumbers in our mind as the ocean winds blow through the mighty legs of Avatar Aang..._ "  The Avatar Nageku stood near the northern edge of the memorial.  Chuckling while slowly stretching their arms and legs of their One body, she worked out the knots and kinks of weeks of over use.  Avatar Nageku leaned onto the ornate bronze railing facing Republic City.   "[Mind giggle]  _Azula, still the perfectionist.  Strenuous workouts instead of dealing with the emotional pain of the passing of her Warrior Mate._ "  Avatar Nageku closed her eyes entering their psychic realm.  Reclining against an old mature tree, she held Azula in her arms.  " _Baby Girl's soft snoring sounds like the breeze from the ocean winds.  Sleep..."_

Gently playing with the bangs of her Mate caressing them, Avatar Nageku drifted into a daydream.

The Guardian of the Avatar.  A Warrior conceived from the merger of the essences of an Avatar and a human.  One body.  Two essences.  Two shall become One.  The partnership created a super human capable of surviving several millennia.  The Guardian kept watch over the Current Avatar during the time of infancy to ‘Fully Realized.’

The essence of the Avatar was Nageku.  Her younger, identical twin sister was Kyoshi.  Nageku died at birth leaving Kyoshi all alone.  Eventually, the season of Avatar Kyoshi ended.   Because Nageku yearned to taste Life, she stole the memories of her sister, Kyoshi, and sealed her in the Void between the Spirit World and the Physical World.  Nageku entered the Spirit World and deceived both worlds by impersonating Avatar Kyoshi.  She manipulated The Kyoshi Warriors and witnessed their destruction by the hands of Fire Lord Sozin.  Nageku’s only regret was hurting the one she loved more than Life.  Her baby sister – Kyoshi.  When the Imposter became The Guardian of the Avatar, the Spirit of Destiny freed the Real Avatar Kyoshi granting her access to the Spirit World, connecting her with the Avatar Spirit.

The essence of the human was Azula.  Princess Azula manipulated and deceived the world…  She used fear to motivate her subjects, her friends, her 'Peasants.'  The frightened five-year-old girl became The Monster.  A father created The Monster.  A mother abandoned The Monster.  A big brother deserted The Monster.  No wonder the psyche of The Monster... shattered.

With her hopes and dreams devastated, Azula sought a fresh future with her own aspiration, her own fulfillment, her own contentment.  She desired a new face and a fresh mind.  But, The Spirit of Destiny had a different reward for Her Daughter guiding Azula to discover her personal path.  When the alliance of The Guardian integrated, the small spark of Light inside of Azula began to flourish.

 

The Child Avatar and The Baby Girl slept arm-in-arm under the old mature tree anchoring their emotions...

 

          BEGIN FLASHBACK         

In the year 109 ASC soon after the Hundred Year War, one lone resident remained in the abandoned town of Taku faithfully preserving the herbs and medicines for future generations.  Taku was located near the shores of the northwestern side of The Earth Kingdom, along the river connecting Serpent’s Pass to the North Sea exiting near the Northern Water Tribe.  The Kyoshi established The Medical Herbal Institute and Greenhouse.  The Herbalist resided there decades before Avatar Aang was released from the ice shell where he slept.  Avatar Aang knew this woman for a brief time.  However, he did not ‘know’ her as Avatar Kyoshi knew her.  

The Herbalist created medicines to heal the wounded Kyoshi Warriors.  They knew her as Yakusō (herbal remedies)  薬草 because of the herbs she would use to heal them.  At Taku, she taught her medical skills to the next generation.  When the town was abandoned, she remained to maintain the Institution and Greenhouse.  A variety of herbs needed to make medicines grew locally. Over one hundred years old, the Herbalist continued to perform her Duty for Avatar Kyoshi without complaint.  Today, Avatar Kyoshi brought her good news.

The twilight sky brought the end of another day.  Being in the mountains, the Institution was colder than the valley.  Tired and delicate, the Herbalist returned to her soft comfy bed of fine linens and thick blankets.  Payment over the years for her medicines and herbs.  “Forgive me Avatar Kyoshi, my body desired some rest.  Tomorrow, I will continue to preserve the herbs and medicines for the future generations.  You told me in a dream that one day Taku would thrive again.  [Deep sigh]  I miss my precious kitty, Miyuki,  snuggling up next to me.”

The twilight sky glowed with the burnt colors of sunset…

An intense white beam radiated from the chest of The Herbalist.  Her Warrior’s Heart sparkled brilliantly.  Avatar Kyoshi sang praises for Her Daughter, Yakusō.

 

[Voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

"Blessed Daughter, you performed your Duty flawlessly.

For Justice, Respect, and Honor,

You served Your Warriors all your life.

I, Avatar Kyoshi am proud of you, Yakusō.

Take my hand. As I lead you Home."

 

The Herbalist began to glow as she raised her hand to the sky.   Her final words…  “Mother, you found Miyuki…”  The beam released The Warrior.  Her hands gently lay on her chest. The Warrior smiled like a little girl playing in the soft grasses of The Eastern Plains.

           END FLASHBACK         

 

The bronze railing bore the burden of The Guardian.  She squeezed.  The cool bronze held steadfast.  Avatar Nageku opened her eyes and mumbled,  "Spirit of Destiny, please... forgive our past transgressions."


	6. Honor Obliterated

**Six - Honor Obliterated**

A Kyoshi Satomobile, stretched to the size of two, parked at the entrance to an ancient building.  The original Kyoshi school built during the Era of Suki and dedicated for the preservation of the Kyoshi Warriors.  The building became restored to the glorious days of The Seven.  Now a retirement institution, the previous generation of Warriors shared their experience, strength and hope with the next generation.  Behind the building, cottages and villas were planted in the extensive community surrounded by a huge fence of solid bronze.    The metal polished lovingly by the grumbling Cadets and glowed in the afternoon sun.

Inside the Satomobile, Kyoshi Warrior Asami Sato sat facing the rear seat.  She wore her Outcast uniform with her face adorn with black, white, and blood red.  The silent hum of the engine created anxiety in the Baby Warrior.  The stillness was broken by her Elder.  She gave her last instructions to her Rookie Warrior.

Zheng Yi:  This is where we part, Warrior Sato.  Your final test awaits you here at the Institution.  Should you pass, you will officially become the youngest Outcast Enforcer.  Follow your Warrior's heart.  Listen to the instructor.  However, you are not to speak during your test.  No emotions are to be shown.  The instructor will share his experience with you.  You are to listen, not reply.  Do you understand?

Asami:  Yes, My Elder.

Zheng Yi:  Do you wish to continue with the test?

Asami:  Yes, My Elder.

Zheng Yi:  Good.  Your Warrior's heart will guide you.

Warrior Asami Sato bowed forwards toward her Elder then opened the door leaving the Satomobile.  Softly closing the door, she bowed again keeping the pose as the stretched Satomobile left.  Asami rose and walked up the marble steps to the Institution's doors of bronze.  After a twenty three minute processing time, Asami’s anxiety level was maximum.  She used her meditation to calm herself.  Breathe in.  Breathe out.  Breathe in.  Breathe out.  Calm again she proceeded to her test.

The doors of bronze faded into a door of ordinary wood.  Above the door read "Study room 4."  She knocked.  "Please, come in.  I have been expecting you."  Asami tentatively entered the room.  Dark and foreboding.  Foretelling the tale to be told.  "Please, sit.  The door behind you will remain unlocked for your comfort… Unless you wish to end this lesson, now."  Asami began to answer the Instructor then remembered to be silent.  She shook her head ‘no,' closed the door, and sat on the ordinary chair at the end of an ordinary table.

Instructor:  Revenge1.  To exact punishment or expiation for a wrong for someone, especially in a resentful or vindictive spirit1.  The desire to take vengeance for something.  Whether for someone or for themselves1.  Inflicting punishment in a resentful or vindictive spirit violates the Creed of Kyoshi1.  Justice, Respect, Honor must be maintained.  Every person has the right to due process of law.  Revenge is the Dark inside every heart of the Kyoshi Warrior.  The Human heart.  Human Instinct.

Instructor:  Honor is the Light inside every heart of the Kyoshi Warrior.  The Warrior's heart.  The immediate apprehension2.  Your ‘gut’ feeling.  When the Warrior experiences the direct perception of truth or fact independent of any reasoning process2…  The Warrior's heart has activated.

Instructor:  Listen to the Honor inside of you.  Your Warrior’s heart will bring pure and keen knowledge2.  Your Human heart will bring Annihilation.  Listen to Revenge and you too may become an inmate of this retirement institution...  For the rest of your life…

Eight count of dead silence.

Instructor:  Your lesson is now completed.  You may leave.

 

A single tear escaped from Asami’s eye, smoothly fell down her cheek, and softly landed on her hand resting on the ordinary table.  She slowly rose wearing the face of emptiness.  Her Outcast makeup felt weighty.  Her eyes staring straight forward. Observing nothing.  Asami turned and left the study room. 

A shadow figure advanced from the stealth of the darkness and ascended from behind.  The Instructor felt the presence.  "I have speculated on your arrival for many decades.  You truly are the Master of the Dark.  Have you come to free me from this desolated life?

Shadow:  I control your death.  I control your life.  You were informed of this fact when I admitted you into this institution.

Instructor:  [Chuckled]  Institution?  Nice way to clear your conscious.  Cannot even call this place... A prison.  Lovely...

Shadow:  Such bravado coming from someone who violated the Creed of Kyoshi.

Instructor:  [Cold]  So you said in my trial.

Shadow:  So said the Council in your sentencing.

The Instructor's body stiffened.  His mind froze as the Shadow figure acted.  With the swiftness of the eel hound, the Instructor felt a breeze as a Kyoshi dagger rested below his chin.  He smelled the cold steel, felt the drops of blood washing down the blade.  " _Finally, the end is near._ "

Shadow:  [Firm pressure]  We give one and only one chance for a peaceful conclusion - then Justice.  Here is the offer.  [Relaxed the pressure under the Instructor's chin]  During the trial you admitted to assassinating King Kuei.  Revenge for the death of your mother and your father motivated your actions. I did not believe your statements then.  And do not now.  Here is my question… Did you seek your Warrior's heart.  Yes.  Or no.

 

Eight count of dead silence.

 

Instructor:  Yes.

 

Eight count of dead silence.

 

Shadow:  [Withdrew dagger]  Continue, Instructor.

 

Eight count of dead silence.

 

Instructor:  [Calm resolve, spoke]

 

[The voice of Avatar Kyoshi]

The usefulness of the Earth King

Has come to an end.

Ice, Protector of Ba Sing Se

Send King Kuei home to me.

We have much to discuss.

 

Eight count of dead silence.

The Instructor felt the sting from a dart.  He embraced the pain cherishing the darkness.

 

**Outcast Warrior Asami Sato**

 

Notes

1.  revenge. (n.d.). _Dictionary.com Unabridged_. Retrieved January 31, 2017 from Dictionary.com website <http://www.dictionary.com/browse/revenge>

2.  intuition. (n.d.). _Dictionary.com Unabridged_. Retrieved January 31, 2017 from Dictionary.com website <http://www.dictionary.com/browse/intuition>

 

**Author's Note:**

> The author apologizes for the lack of references and bibliographies.  
> Source material was obtained from public information.
> 
> 1\. References and bibliographies for the written subject from the specific article found on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page
> 
> 2\. Canon material for Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra obtained from http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki  
> Disclaimer: All characters, trademark and copyright of the Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Co-creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Series were created at Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California.
> 
> 3\. Transcripts obtained from http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki%3ATranscripts
> 
> 4\. Source material obtained from subject searches from https://www.google.com/
> 
> 5\. References books and public databases from the local public library.
> 
> Again, the author apologizes for the lack of references and bibliographies.


End file.
